clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Aexon
=2012= Welcome Hi, welcome to Clash of the Dragons Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 1 to 25 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tyciol (Talk) 17:05, January 1, 2012 Sup Tsup Aexon :) Initially I made those headers you're now changing to normal text on purpose, to somehow highlight the effects. But after a bit of thinking I decided It would be better to change 'em back to normal. Busy with adding cards now, so thank you for your work :) Nicknew 21:04, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Skel Hey, just uploaded an image for Skeleton, and it has the same border problems as the other images. If you could fix it that would be awesome! Thanks,Noobtown 19:52, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Stat changes About changes like this, do you know if they increased the stats on the card? The card says the lower stats and you increased them to three. When possible, could you upload a screenshot of the improved stats? When stats are changed in the game I would like to keep the old and new versions. That way people browsing the wiki can see what changes were made. We can be like "they're currently 3 but used to be 1" or whatever. +y@talk 07:03, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Awesome Way to be it - Shoone 22:54, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Foil pictures I undid the change to Devouring Darkness only as an example for the discussion. Discussion is here. Pyyric 02:04, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Layout Do you mean like a template? Also your sig links to Talk:Aexon instead of User talk:Aexon. I made a redirect so people don't get lost clicking it, but in case you wanted to update. +y@talk 23:06, March 20, 2012 (UTC) *Ah okay, I usually build pages from scratch and don't think about it. Minor differences often give off the unique tough, but I agree now that there's so many pages it may be a good idea to make the sections and data on the pages uniform. Though to be honest, I'm reading and the coding seems kinda complicated. So basically Colbaeus' Kobold Enhancer except with all the data removed? +y@talk 04:30, March 21, 2012 (UTC) **Made you two templates - they're at Template:Card and Template:ObtainCard. Modified Devouring Darkness and Goblin Haruspex. Most of the categories are right - if you note anything, please tell me.--Ryo Sangnoir 11:20, March 21, 2012 (UTC) **Noted some things myself --- the categorising of AI first clash cards as such or not is inconsistent; haven't tried to tangle with the classification of AI Magic cards and such yet.--Ryo Sangnoir 11:27, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :::The templates look good. This first go at a layout doesn't appear to have worked out well, it might be better if the layout (which even after creating isn't showing up when doing a 'new page') just included the templates by default. +y@talk 16:38, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Queen Lena - check race? Is there a way to see what race? Just from looking at my card I would think undead, because she has a crypt. Can that info be viewed in battle by playing the card or in the deck editor? Mbomb007 00:24, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- I figured it out. Yes, she is Undead. (I held the mouse cursor over the NPC symbol: it says "NPC - Undead" Mbomb007 00:26, March 22, 2012 (UTC)